


Backseat duets are much more distracting than backseat drivers

by RedVelvetLadybug



Category: RWBY
Genre: Frappuccino Logs, Honey Frapp, Kissing, Multi, No one here is responsible, Road Trips, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetLadybug/pseuds/RedVelvetLadybug
Summary: A roadtrip to see their families back home and someone decided to let Yang pick the travel music. Cue Weiss' loss of sanity





	Backseat duets are much more distracting than backseat drivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



> Trust me this is a good driving song to play on repeat 90 times at least

Weiss groaned loud enough to be heard over all the commotion coming from the back seats of the car, her hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough to make her fingertips turn white. “Who let Yang pick the music for this trip?” Blake sighed in exasperation in turn, leaning the side of their head against the passenger side window and silently praying to their ancestors for a swift and painless death. “Velvet did…” An hour into a road trip down to Menagerie, despite the travel time being a week or some to get there depending on how many stops and stays they made along the way and the monochromatic portion of the relationship were already regretting their lives between 0:00 to 0:59 for the simple action of inserting Yang’s mix CD into the slot under the radio console.

 

“-And if I grow old!” Yang chimed in, louder than she already was in response to Weiss’ frustrations, backed up by Velvet’s “When I grow old!” The two of them leaned in close together, meeting each other’s gaze with a bright smile as they sang the next lines together. “I’m gonna be the one who grows old with you~~!” 

 

“But I would walk five hundred miles..” Yang broke into a whisper, just a few inches apart from Velvet’s face. 

 

“And I would walk five hundred more.” Velvet mirrored her, bringing her arms up to wrap around Yang’s neck and hold her close. 

 

“Just to be the one who walks a thousand miles. To fall down at your door.” Yang touched her forehead to Velvet’s, her smile growing wider. Their voices tapered off, breath stolen by the other’s lips on their own. 

  
“Are either of you two wearing your seatbelts?” Weiss had to ask, being the responsible one to some degree.    
  
“At least they’re being quiet now.” Blake quipped.   


End file.
